


Sticking Point

by tigersharktimes



Series: Dare all Things [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, First Time, Humor, Puddlejumper Sex, Revised Version, Season/Series 01, Sparky - Freeform, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersharktimes/pseuds/tigersharktimes
Summary: One stormy night changes everything.





	Sticking Point

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2005, already posted on my website, recently revised.

  
"Truth or Dare? You can't be serious?" Elizabeth Weir gave Major John Sheppard a look that would have silenced any other man in Atlantis, though not him.  
  
"Why not? We have nothing to do for the next hours, maybe even days but to wait. Let's have some fun."  
  
"We're talking about a kid's game."  
  
Sheppard shook his head. "Not exactly. It's just a fun way to get to know each other. Not as boring as simply asking questions."  
  
"I know you just fine. It's your fault we're stuck here," she said, pacing back and forth the few feet of the Puddle Jumper's compartment. The fierce wind banging against the metal walls of their present cage agreed. "Why do I always listen to you?"  
  
He smirked. "I don't know. That's reason number one to start playing."  
  
"Why bother? Rodney will fix this. We'll be back home shortly."  
  
"I'm sure he will, but until then we're stuck here. Cut off from the next settlement. Alone," Sheppard said, a teasing sparkle in his green eyes.  
  
"I'm well aware of our situation, Major. I just can't understand how this could have happened."  
  
"Such things happen to me all the time."  
  
"You don't say?" She glared at him. She was rather frustrated than angry. Stuck. Cut off from Atlantis. Forced to idleness. Just because she let him talk her into this. His words echoed in her mind, mocking her.  
  
_The Larus are friendly people, doc. They want to meet our leader.  
Why don't they come here?  
It's against their rules to travel through the Stargate.  
I don't know, Major. I shouldn't leave the city.  
Please._

One simple word had been enough to make her give in. One simple please and one of his trademark smirks. _Oh, damn that man and his ability to blind my judgment._  
  
Sure, the meeting with the Larus had gone well and not without the promise of possible future benefits. She and John had left the capital in high spirits and she was about to compliment him for his insistence of bringing her along.  
  
The storm on their way to the Stargate had caught them off guard and kept the jumper grimly grounded since then. They couldn't go back or forth and it didn't look like it would be getting better for a long time.  
  
Sheppard slumped into the pilot's seat, making himself at home. "It's not that bad. The storm will pass eventually, but we two should make the best of our inconvenient situation instead of wasting such an opportunity."  
  
She dropped into the chair next to him. "What are you saying?"  
  
"Isn't it good to get to know each other better considering we have to cooperate leading Atlantis?"  
  
"By playing 'Truth or Dare'? How old are you? Twelve?"  
  
He laughed. "Sometimes even a leader has to loosen up a little and have some fun."  
  
She folded her arms. "That doesn't mean I have to play a silly game."  
  
"I should have brought my book," he pouted. "No, Teyla should be here. _She_ would have played with me."  
  
A fresh wave of anger rushed through her body. _TEYLA! Of course. I'm sure she would do whatever you want her to do._ "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing. Just... Teyla likes to have fun. She's not so tense."  
  
"I'm not tense. I'm angry, mostly at myself. I can be a lot of fun."  
  
"Prove it."  
  
For a second she considered jumping up and leaving but where would she go with the storm raging outside? In fact leaving was not an option. She had to take him on. "Fine. Truth or Dare?"  
  
The satisfied smirk which reappeared on his face made her wish to wipe it off with a slap. _Here I go again. What is it with me and that man?_  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Why did you agree to come to Atlantis?"  
  
"Uh... that's no big secret. I was bored. My record didn't allow me to get any decent assignments and this - your offer - was the challenge I was waiting for."  
  
She believed him and that irked her. The question hadn't paid off.  
  
"My turn, doc. Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Why did you want me to come to Atlantis?"  
  
"You have the gene of the ancients. You're a natural. We need you here. Just as simple as that. Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Did you find the challenge you were looking for?"  
  
"In more ways I've ever imagined."  
  
The warmth in his eyes made her shiver. _What now? What is he implying?_  
  
"Truth or Dare, doc?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Why did you agree to play once I brought up Teyla?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"What is it that bothers you so much about Teyla?" The easy smile playing on his lips vanished and his eyes turned as dark as a forest at sunset. "The truth."  
  
"This has nothing to do with Teyla," she snapped, gripping the armrests of her chair. "I just didn't like you saying I'm not as much fun as her. Truth or Dare?"  
  
His lips twitched. Oh, _he was_ having fun! "Truth."  
  
"What do you mean by 'In more ways I've ever imagined'?"  
  
A fresh smirk graced his handsome face. "Do you really want to know, Dr. Weir?"  
  
"I wouldn't have asked otherwise."  
  
"Okay then. Besides the honor of becoming the ranking officer in Atlantis I was lucky to meet someone I want to be mine." He winked at her. "And it's not Chaya if that's what you think."  
  
_Teyla!_ Her pulse quickened and she felt a flush creeping up her neck. _This stupid game. I knew I shouldn't have given in._  
  
"Truth or Dare?" He didn't let her catch a breath.  
  
_Take Dare. This has gone far enough. The next question may be even trickier._ "Truth."  
  
"Are you in love with McKay?"  
  
She stared at him, flabbergasted. "Not at all! What gave you that idea? We're just friends."  
  
"It's just a game to have a bit of fun, remember?"  
  
_Right. If you say so._ "Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Is Teyla the one you want to be yours?" _Where the hell did that come from? Am I nuts?_  
  
"No," he deadpanned. "Truth or Dare?"  
  
_Take dare. Take dare. It's better and safer. Don't expose yourself any further._ "Dare."  
  
His nonchalance was gone. The aggressive vibe radiating off of him was more than she could bear. He was close - too close.  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
_I should have known better. Didn't I learn how clever he is months ago? He tricked me and now I have to take the blame._ "That's not funny, major. Let's break this off. It's getting ridiculous." She pushed herself up.  
  
He grabbed her arm, holding her back. "Coward."  
  
"Let go of me."  
  
"I let you off the hook. Take Truth."  
  
"If it suits you," she snarled. "Truth." She tried to tear her arm free but he didn't let go of her.  
  
"Do _you_ want to be mine?"  
  
_Oh shit! I didn't see this coming. That sneaky son of a gun._ "You want a kiss? No problem." She bent over him and brushed her lips along his scratchy cheek, only grazing the edge of his mouth. _Throw him off his guard and he'll let go._  
  
As if! In a swift motion, he pulled her over and she landed sitting on his lap.  
  
_Oh, come on..._ "Sheppard! How dare you..."  
  
"I never wanted much but to fly," he whispered close to her ear, "but now I want you just as much." He touched her ear with his lips, leaving a thrilling mark, and sliding down to her neck, he stopped at the sensitive spot of her pulse.  
  
"John... please...," she murmured, feeling helpless. _I have to stop this. I have to keep up the rules._  
  
He seized her chin and made her look at him. "Since the first time I had to leave Atlantis through the gate because you ordered me to I have dreamt of doing this." He kissed her, just a peck on the lips, a breeze of tenderness.  
  
Yet a wave of heat swept over her body, a frightening powerful sensation, and she fought him, gasping. "Let me go!"  
  
His grip didn't loosen. "Why?"  
  
"I'm your superior, Major, and you should show me the appropriate respect."  
  
"Okay. Got it." His arms dropped down and she almost fell of his lap.  
  
She bit her lip. _How did we come to this? Whenever did we lose our way?_  
  
He leaned back into the chair. "You can go."  
  
She could tell he was hurt but wanted to leave anyway. In fact, she needed to leave, though she wasn't moving yet. _Where the hell can I go? There is just this cabin. There is just us. Can I bear the tension between us if I break this off now? Damn, why did I play this stupid, childish game?_  
  
"I said go. I won't force myself on you. I wouldn't force myself on any woman."  
  
"I know that, John." She shifted a bit but stayed put. _Oh!_  
  
"Don't do that," he groaned. "Just leave."  
  
"There is nowhere to go," she teased, and kept moving her hips. _Do I want this? Do I want him to take me? Isn't this something I will regret forever?_  
  
"I meant get off me. Right now!"  
  
Whatever risk she was calculating a short time ago, seeing him squirm for the reason of a striking weakness, a little devil got hold of her. Once again she shifted deliberately provocative on his lap, and despite the physical strength he otherwise possessed, she actually felt superior to him.  
  
"Damn, Elizabeth! Stop that!"  
  
"Why, Major? What will you do if I don't?"  
  
He cocked his head. "I thought you didn't want this?"  
  
She got caught in his misty green eyes and a tingle filled her belly, going straight down to her center. "I never said that. I only said it isn't appropriate for you to make that move."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well, you never listen to me anyway. Why now?"  
  
"Is that a dare?"  
  
"Maybe," she kept provoking him, almost frightened at how wet she had become by just sitting on his explicit arousal. No matter if it was appropriate or not she wanted him to take her. She wanted him to lose control over her. Major John Sheppard. Mr. Straight-line. "Am I fun yet?" she razzed him. "Am I a party girl?" She stuck her tongue out and licked her lips. That did it.  
  
"Elizabeth." The burning brilliance in his eyes exploded and he swept her back into his arms, claiming her mouth in a fierce kiss. She returned the kiss with equal fierce, electrified by his desire, craving to taste all of him. She sucked on his lips as if she was starving, and at the same time she was shamelessly fondling his lap, unhappy about the thick restricting fabric of his pants. She needed to feel his bare skin on her body, eager to savor his scents and flavors.  
  
"John!" she groaned, urging him to speed things up. He grunted and licked inside her mouth, teasing her in wicked ways, while his fingers wrestled with the buttons of her uniform.  
  
She was likewise busy getting his jacket and shirt off, and the constant treat she was giving to his groin seduced the strangest noises out of him. Those sounds alone made her wet enough to be ready to be taken without any more foreplay.  
  
Finally done with the tricky buttons, John yanked her shirt out of her pants, shoving it up to get access to her breasts. Her bra, black and simple, was gone instantly.  
  
_Gosh!_ "Stop that. We can't go back to Atlantis with torn up clothes."  
  
"Sure we can," he growled, nipping at one of her nipples.  
  
"Ah..." Spikes of lust raced all the way down to her center and made her stop arguing. Thrilled she ruffled his already messed up hair yet more. _Does he ever use a comb?_ In response she felt him grin against the sensitive skin of her breast. _Smug bastard_. She yanked his head by the hair to make him look at her, though in his eyes she read only desire and sweetness. "Come here." She kissed him hungrily, then scratched her nails over his chest down to the belly and lower, exploring his intimate hairline. Her actions pumped more alluring sounds out of him. _Oh boy._  
  
He arched up, grinding his erection into her, but broke the kiss shortly. "Still in a hurry to get home to see McKay?" he hissed, shuddering.  
  
She lifted her hand to give him a slap but didn't succeed. He was still a soldier. Catching him off guard was nearly impossible.  
  
"Just kidding." He cherished the palm of her hand with a kiss. "We do this better without him." Pulling her close, he put his hands on her ass, and stood up holding her.  
  
Given that she wasn't a fragile little thing his strength was another turn-on. "John," she gasped, wrapping her legs around him, though not only to balance herself. "Where... what...? Don't you think these benches are too small?"  
  
"Don't worry. I have a plan."  
  
Captured by another kiss she was unable to notice what he was doing, not until she found herself spread out on a blanket on the Puddle Jumper's floor. "You're always good for a surprise."  
  
"I have my moments." Standing above her, he jerked at his belt and didn't manage to open it.  
  
Half-naked and breathless she was gazing at him in wonder, and an odd, primitive excitement gripped her. She had never seen him this impatient and uncontrolled. He was famous for being always and everywhere in control. Even in times of disaster, he was the one who always stayed calm. The military man. Had he planned this? No. Unlikely. Not the man who often head out to a mission off-world without having any plan at all. That was his true self. A bubble of laughter rose up in her throat.  
  
"What's so funny?" Finally he was able to undo his belt and oddly enough he wasn't having any trouble getting rid of his pants. Standing tall in his shorts, a pair with blue and white stripes, he was a vision of delight.  
  
_Darn! I'm smitten._ Even his underwear is a match. Straight-lined. Soldier-like. "Just... the blanket... us... everything..."  
  
"I agree." He stripped the shorts off, showing an impressive piece of strapping flesh.  
  
She swallowed, a bit nervous but just as lustful, though due to her lewd desires she could barely look at him.  
  
He raised an inquiring eyebrow, teasing her, while he seized his hard-on, rubbing it in front of her.  
  
"Come here," she chuckled, relieved of any shyness, and spread her legs.  
  
"All right." He lowered down between her legs and his clever tongue entered her mouth again, making her forget trivial stuff like rules and protocol, while his body weight pinned her down in the most delicious way.  
  
She locked her hands in his hair and threw her head back. Guessing her wishes, he kissed and licked the tender spot on her neck, making more sounds to die for. The sensual pleasure by itself drove her almost over the edge, it was a weakness she had never confessed to any man, not even to Simon. A man who caressed her neck and ears could make her do anything. The wetness between her legs grew, gosh, she was oozing with need, and she turned impatient. "John... please..."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." He unzipped her pants and seconds later they were gone.  
  
She spread her legs wider which was as revealing as begging him to fuck her already.  
  
He touched the silk material of her underwear, lingering. "You want this, right?"  
  
_What the hell?_ His coy gentleness made her feel sappy as well as horny. "If I order you to stop right now, could you?"  
  
He frowned and his lower lip started trembling.  
  
_Oh my. How cute. I didn't know about that._  
  
"Sure," he squeezed out, on the verge of making a retreat.  
  
_Isn't he adorable?_ She seized his hand and guided him inside her panties, making him feel how wet and desperate she already was. "Take me now, Major. That's the only order you have to obey."  
  
His lip trembled even more fiercely, but then he was taking action by ripping her panties off of her.  
  
She gasped in surprise. _We'll have to discuss this. Though not right now._  
  
He grabbed her hips, positioned himself between her legs, and pushed slowly inside of her.  
  
She gasped once more, pleased, and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into her. He gave in to her wishes and pushed forward. Soon she got a feeling for his rhythm and moving her hips along with him, she was taking his length yet deeper with every long stroke. "Ah..." She slid her hands down his back to get a grip on his ass. That made him groan open mouthed and he fucked her harder. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. _This is good... I can't deny how good he is... oh... oh yes..._ He plunged into her and hit the right spot. She cried out.  
  
At once he stopped in motion.  
  
She opened her eyes. "No. Don't stop. Keep fucking me."  
  
The shadow of a smirk appeared on his face. "At your command." He kissed her briefly and then resumed thrusting into her. His breathing became a straight line of ragged gasps, his eyes were as bright as green fire. Unable to keep up with his brisk shafting she moved her hands from his ass to his shoulders, holding on. Oh god! She got lost in the unbearable friction then, sharp and smooth as steel, as he was driving into her, filling her up to the brim, bringing her to the edge.  
  
"Oh, yes. Oh, John. Fuck me." A climax like a thunderstorm gathered in Elizabeth's belly, rising up and up and then... then... she screamed once more, while a wave of sensations washed over her, consuming her, body and soul. Shaking, she clutched his shoulders, digging her nails into his flesh, feeling his muscles tighten, those under her hands, as well as them inside of her pussy.  
  
A split second later he exploded inside of her, spilling his seed, flooding her womb with heavy spurts of wetness. He crumpled down then, gasping, and together they rested, sticky and wasted.  
  
Eventually, after she had savored the warmth of his body, the touch of his breathing against her ear as well as the spicy flavors he exhaled for a ridiculous long time, Elizabeth came back to her senses. _Oh, god. We didn't even use any protection. Have I lost my mind? Who am I with this man?_ "Get off me."  
  
"Sure," he murmured, and slipped out of her, though only to get into a more comfortable position to lick over one of her softened nipples. He didn't stop at that, but added a few kisses here, and two to three nips there.  
  
"What's the matter, Major?" she snapped, and scratched his back with her nails. "Not satisfied?"  
  
He lifted his head and brought his handsome face close to hers. His eyes were twinkling stars. "Not just yet. We need time to make this terrific event an unequalled bliss, but the night is long, and as you know, I'm a thorough man."  
  
"Don't you..." she tried to keep him in line but failed when he sneaked one hand between her thighs, tickling her sensitive clit with the tip of his thumb.  
  
"Ah... oh... John... don't..."  
  
"You were saying?"  
  
"Don't you... don't you dare... stop."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."


End file.
